Anything But Friends
by nomnom15
Summary: "Acquaintances. Consultants. Releases. Anything but friends." In which Percy Jackson knocks Drew down to size by giving her a taste of her own medicine. Strong T for language and a slight, only HINTED lemon. Takes place after SoN if at any time.


_**Warning: You will hate me for this. I know no one likes to think of this pairing because it's, for lack of better words, disgusting. However, after thinking about it for a while, you people are going around pairing our hero with the Virgin Goddess. Therefore, I think mine is acceptable.**_

_**Keep in mind, while Drew is close to spot on, Percy is a bit, if not entirely, OOC.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. They belong to Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Anything but Friends<strong>

He hated everyone now. It wasn't like him, to be this angry. For the first time in his life, he could not find a way to blame himself.

No one likes to fight with his or her best friend. And no one likes to break up with their girlfriends or boyfriends. But here he was, the hero of Olympus, sitting by the lake and pondering the type of person he was, as if to say that it was his fault that his girlfriend cheated.

Kudos to Nico. Somewhere beneath the anger and hostility, he might have been able to find it in him to congratulate his friend on actually convincing a daughter of Athena to cheat on her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, who just so happened to be a slayer of Titans and a bane of Olympus. Didn't sound like someone you'd want to piss off.

He continues to sulk by the Long Island Sound, hoping that the water would calm him. It failed. Not because it was not naturally calming, but because someone had to disturb his peace. She was the one person who would never get it. She was the one person who broke hearts, and never had a heart become broken herself. _She _was the epitome of "bitch."

_Drew_.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Percy gritted, as he clenched sand in his fist. Drew brushed it off, sitting next to the fuming Son of Poseidon contrary to the danger that came along with the decision.

"I wasn't planning on it," she scoffed, all the sympathy wavering in her voice leaving. She had reverted to her normal bitch mode and felt no remorse for his rudeness.

"Why are you here? Why do you even pretend like you _care_ at all?" he asked, turning to her. His eyes bore into her mind and extracted the truth like an invisible syringe.

"Well, two reasons," she began. "One, you gave that son of Hades a black-eye, when in reality his hormones got the best of him. And two, the Hero of Olympus shouldn't be showing weakness. No love, you cry only when babies die. Not when girls boy-hop."

"I really don't care anymore," he spat, turning away from the conceited daughter of Aphrodite.

Drew tried her hardest not to rudely laugh at Percy's inexperience, and stifled it best she could. She awkwardly attempted to put her arm around him in a vain way, running her free thumb across his pulsating bicep, which had more than recently been used to pummel a 14-year-old boy.

"Percy, being tied down isn't all it's cracked up to be," she said between giggles. "Besides, you could get anyone at this camp. In addition to that, though you may think it's irrelevant, I don't think enough people tell you how incredibly ripped you are."

Percy did nothing but sit and lean only _slightly_ into Drew's wicked touch. The Charmspeak didn't work but the captivating beauty…he was no match for it, as handsome as he was. He sniffled, and looked up to the shore, whose calm waves relaxed him a bit more than intended. When he turned back to the girl on his arm, she was smiling brightly and he could see the laugh chattering behind her perfect teeth.

"Gods, you're a bitch."

"What did I do _this_ time?"

"You're fucking laughing at me."

Then she laughed for real, as if she had found Percy to be hilarious, and finally sputtered out a chortle. Her eyes blinked and he award-winning smile made him want to both giggle and puke at the same time. That smile was the reason he hated the Aphrodite girls. Who wants to either skip like a little girl, or make themselves vomit? That feeling was one he never liked to revisit.

"You need a stress relief, killer," she said in a softer voice than she was known for, looking off into the ocean and water-stained sky. Percy glanced at the ocean for a few seconds, and then darted back to her. He would ever admit it, but he rather liked the smell of her perfume. He wouldn't dare tell a soul, but he _did_ think Drew possessed a knockout body. He wouldn't say a _damn word_, but he _did_ notice the intoxicating chocolate brown eyes.

Then the unthinkable happened. Before Drew could say another syllable, Percy's lips were smashed onto hers. She _could_ have tried to fight for dominance, but it really would have been a lost cause. Confused would have been an understatement. It had only been a day or two since the big fight with Nico and Annabeth, and he had already found his tongue down another girl's throat. Was she complaining? No, not even in the slightest. As she pulled away, her breath was shaky as if she had ran from the Big House to the shore and back, and she could hear in intervals that Percy had been breathing the same.

"Um, not to sound rude, but what the hell was that?" Drew asked, trying to keep her arms from snaking around his waist. The Son of Poseidon smirked, his eyes dark with a lust that she had never before seen.

"I'm relieving stress." He whispered huskily, kissing her again. Damn, was he out of character. _Loyal, her ass_. Still, this wasn't a problem. What was more of a shock to her was when the strong demigod picked her up in his arms and set her on her feet, the two running back to his cabin and kissing in trade-offs. First, her eyes were close in an embrace, and each time they opened a new landmark was seen. The Big House, then the Lava wall, and the Amphitheater began to all mesh as they reached closer to the Poseidon cabin for Gods knew what.

* * *

><p>When Drew awoke the next morning, she was sprawled over Percy's sheets, wondering what had transpired over the last few hours. Her eyes grew even wider to find that she was naked, and her clothes were spread all around the cabin floor. Gods, if inspection were happening anytime soon, Percy would be screwed for untidiness and Drew would be screwed for…well, screwing.<p>

As she hopped off the mattress and leaned to grab her shirt, she was caught by the demigod himself, who was clad in nothing but a towel around his waist. He stood with an ironic disapproving look on his face, the bareness of his broad chest and cut abs accenting him in all his glory.

"You were just leaving," he growled in a voice halfway between a question and a command.

Drew froze, trying not to think of the fact that the two of them were naked and facing each other. And even more so the disturbing fact that he had his eyes glued to her face and not her well-developed chest.

"Um, did what I think happened last night actually just happen?"

"Nice word choice. But yes. And don't remind me. Just do me a favor and get out."

Drew's face twisted in a mixture of the continuous confusion she displayed from the day before and anger at his demands. _She _was supposed to leave the _boy_, not the other way around. She slipped on her shorts and bra first, before turning back to Percy for closure, who now, to her disappointment, sported shorts to cover him.

"So, why exactly did you do all of that?" she asked in a blatantly rude tone that she was famous for.

"I told you already, it was stress," Percy said in a very unemotional voice.

Her face dropped as she tried to comprehend what he was getting at. "So you—you—_used_ me?"

"Bingo, beauty-queen. On that note, leave me be."

"But…you can't _do_ that!"

"I seem to recall you doing it to every guy here. What makes me any different?" he spat, slipping on his classic Camp Half-Blood shirt, which hugged his chest tightly. He fixed his hair in the reflection of his saltwater spring, still agitated at the spit curl that would not go away. Drew still stood, baffled.

"So what does that make us?" she asked somewhat carefully, trying not to show her anger.

Percy thought for a while. "Acquaintances. Consultants. Releases. _Anything_ but friends."

Percy grabbed her small shirt and threw it at her, and she still fell silent even as her shirt was pulled over her head.

_Knock-knock_. Percy opened the door to see Malcolm from the Athena cabin, with a clipboard and pen in hand. He nodded and smiled at Percy and twisted his face at the sight of Drew.

"What is _she _doing here?" he asked in disdain. Percy looked back at her, and then laughed at Malcolm.

"She's my partner for Greek History class. We're…working on that project."

"I thought Annabeth was your partner?"

"Not after what happened."

"Oh," his face dropped as he spoke in realization. "Well, since you were so beat up these past few days, I guess I can pass you this time, despite your cabin looking like a rock star's hotel room."

Percy nodded and grabbed his famous pen and his wallet. He looked back at Drew, who still stood trying to tell herself that she _hadn't_ just been used by the hottest guy at camp.

"How does it feel?" he asked, and she winced at the sound of his soothing voice. She _dared_ not answer him in fear of saying something completely stupid.

"How does it feel, Drew?" he asked again, a bit more persistent than his previous version. "How does it feel to be buttered up, chewed up, and spit out? I hope you'll forgive me, but really I don't give a shit anymore."

"Where do you think you're going?" she spat back, her fingers curling up against her hips. He just smirked and turned to face her once more.

"To talk to Annabeth. Work things out. _Nico_ kissed _her_, Drew. I overreacted. Now, I'm going to make amends with someone I actually _love_. But you wouldn't know much about that subject, now would you?"

She just crossed her arms and huffed, and Percy dismissed it.

"See you around Drew. By the way, I had better not see you standing in my cabin like that when I get back. Get out."

"I'll make you pay for this, Jackson. You better believe it."

"Yeah? Go ahead. See how much you can break me. I'll be on the battlefield waiting."

With that, he walked out, leaving Drew by herself. She'd leave eventually, of course, after she concocted her plan silently in her head. But something in the back of her mind told her that there was little she could do to hurt Percy Jackson. After all, boys fell for her all the time. She, until now she feared, never fell for another person.

Now here she was, in Percy Jackson's cabin. She had fallen hard, and no one, not even her own heart and mind, was there to catch her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yeah. I know. Doesn't sound like something Percy would do. But I think she deserved it a little bit anyway, and Percy was the first idea that popped in my head, to take care of the job. Rest assured, as things are seen in my head, Annabeth and Percy reconcile and Nico finds his own girl. Read, review, and tell me how much I need psychological help for this one._**

**_- Chris_**


End file.
